Gabriel (Natural Opposites)
Gabriel is the Last Archangel, the Archangel of Wisdow, the Pagan God Loki and the fourth God's Creation . History Birth Gabriel is born at the middle of the War, shortly after Michael,Lucifer and Raphael and before the Leviathans . After the War When God is attacked by Amara, Gabriel fight, with his father, against Amara, God gives the Mark to Lucifer . The Rebellion When God create humans, Gabriel bow after a time, Lucifer refuses to bow and rebels against his father with some angels, especially almost all the Grigori, Lucifer fought against Michael and God send him in Hell, Gabriel, disgusted by the conflict between his older brothers, goes in Earth, God give the title of Ruler of Heaven to Michael and goes in Earth like his youngest Archangel . Meeting with Loki During his travel on Earth, he meet the Pagan God Loki who was trapped in a cave, he frees him and befriended him . The Monotheistic Religions Loki was erased, Gabriel ask to God to change the apparence of his Heavenly Vessel into Loki's one, he found his Heavenly Vessel and takes it as his vessel . Season 1 Dean, Sam and Castiel meet him after fighting the Princes of Hell, they discuss, the Winchesters and Castiel take him for a normal Pagan God, Gabriel lists the ways to kill the Princes of Hell and the White-Eyed Demons . Season 2 When Lucifer is back, Gabriel reveals himself to the angels and speak to Lucifer, Lucifer kills him, he is saved by Death . Season 5 He fought against Amara with the other Archangels . Season 6 He helps God and The Light to fight The Darkness . Personnality Gabriel is the most mischevious and deceptive Archangel, he is very joker, he loves and cares for his Siblings, his father and the Pagan Gods, he can be sad if we remember him the death of Loki . Powers and Abilities Gabriel can use the quarter of his full power in normal vessels, he can use the half of his full power in his true vessel, and in his Heavenly Vessel, he can use his full power . Powers * Light Entity : Gabriel is a Light Entity . ** Light Empowerment : Gabriel is more powerfull in clearer places . ** Photokinesis ''': Gabriel is able to manipulate light . ** '''Photonetic Body : Gabriel can't be touched because his body is made of light, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, the Primal Entities, the Leviathans and the Archangels . * Archangel Physiology : Gabriel is an Archangel and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Archangels . ** Super Strength : Gabriel is the fourth strongest Archangel and is only surpassed by Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, Levitas, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Gabriel can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Gabriel didn't need to eat,drink or rest ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Gabriel is extremely powerfull, he was able to hold Amara back until God creates the Mark . ** Immortality : Gabriel is the fourth oldest Archangel, the only older than him are Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Gabriel is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Gabriel knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Gabriel is able to fly . ** Magic : He can use Light Magic and White Magic . ** Colt Immunity : The Archangels are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Angelic Possession : Even Archangels require vessels to manifest physically on Earth but need their consent to do it . ** Teleportation : Due to having his wings, he can teleport himself to any places he is already were . * Perfect Mystokinesis : Gabriel can manipulate, shape and generate magic at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all instantly kill him : *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities can all extremely easily kill him . *Archangels : The other Archangels can, but with difficulties, kill him . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt him, the most powerfull Leviathans can kill him, Levitas can extremely easily kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill him . Other *Primordial Darkness : Gabriel dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Primordial Light : Gabriel dies if he touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Gabriel dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Gabriel dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Gabriel dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Gabriel dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Gabriel dies . * Photokinesis : The power of manipulate Light can kill him by dislocating him. Equipment * Archangel Blade : Like all Archangels, he have his own archangel Blade . * Trickstery : Like all Archangels, God give him a extremely powerfull sword who can use his Mystokinesis